During oil and gas exploration and production, many types of information are collected and analyzed. The information is used to determine the quantity and quality of hydrocarbons in a reservoir and to develop or modify strategies for hydrocarbon production. Among the options available for collecting relevant information are logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools and logging tools deployed via wireline, slickline, or coiled tubing.
During logging operations, borehole parameters (e.g. size, enlargements, protrusions, etc.) can affect collected measurements and their interpretation. One technique to identify borehole parameters involves using an acoustic caliper tool. Previous acoustic caliper tool designs, while able to measure tool eccentricity in a borehole, fail to account for tool inclination, which also affects collected measurements and their interpretation. While the use of centralizers/stabilizers can reduce tool inclination, using a large number of centralizers/stabilizers with a bottom hole assembly (BHA) may negatively affect rotary torque values and increase mechanical wear on the borehole. Thus, efforts to eliminate or reduce tool inclination can add expense and have negative consequences to downhole operations.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.